Sonríe para mí
by MiloLM
Summary: [Dark fic]. —Por favor, Emma, ilumina mi día de nuevo. Por favor, Emma, sonríe para mí.


**Título:** Sonríe para mí.

**Personajes:** Norman, Emma.

**Pairings: **Unilateral Norman x Emma.

**Línea de tiempo:** Semi-AU; Norman Yandere, alv.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, nada románticas y bastante dolorosas. Escenas sangrientas y subidas de tono [+12]; se recomienda discreción. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación: **T

**Categoría:** Romance, Psicológico.

**Toral de palabras:** 1890

**Notas:** Toxicidad es mi tercer nombre c;

* * *

**Summary: **—Por favor, Emma, ilumina mi día de nuevo. Por favor, Emma, sonríe para mí.

* * *

_**Sonríe para mí**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A Norman le gusta la sonrisa de Emma.

Podrá tener cinco años apenas, pero está seguro de que no hay nada que le guste más. Ni siquiera el desarmar un reloj junto a Ray le encanta tanto como mirar a Emma haciendo muecas de pura alegría acompañadas de risas acarameladas de primavera eterna. Esas cosas, por supuesto, son su mayor distracción y a la vez su único y real interés. Porque lo es todo, porque ella lo es todo.

Y desea, con su frágil corazoncito infantil y enamorado, seguir viéndola todos los días sonreír en su dirección también y oírle llamarle mientras ríe y ríe de alguna cosa que su pequeña mente de niña traviesa ha tomado como causa inconclusa. Y desea, también, por una sola vez, ser el causante de esa expresión hecha de sueños amorosos y dulzuras efímeras cuales dientes de león veraniego.

—¡Norman, ven a jugar conmigo! Ray no quiere. —Se queja ella, haciendo un tierno puchero que le derrite lo que le queda de núcleo. Las mejillas se le amontonan de sangre y él asiente con torpeza y rudeza a la vez, nervioso como pocas veces.

Emma de nuevo se ríe y—

(_Tic, tic, tic..._

_Su cuerpo ha encontrado una droga deliciosa._)

no hay nada mejor que ese sonido de felicidad inmaculada.

* * *

A Norman le gusta la sonrisa de Emma.

Podrá tener ya ocho años, pero el deseo de seguir observando esa mueca imborrable jamás se ha extinguido, ni siquiera bajado de intensidad. Su interior ahora hace cosquillas al observarle más, más sobre ella, más sobre su linda apariencia de señorita salvaje hecha por y para la misma Madre Naturaleza. Sus ojitos de esmeraldas son tan preciosos y brillantes que, en contadas ocasiones, se ha quedado viéndolos más de lo debido y ha terminado con algunas burlas de parte de varias personas (y no es que le importe realmente, sabes). Su cabello de naranja atardecer lo llama a hundir su nariz de vez en cuando, pero no lo hace porque es un caballero, empero eso no quiere decir que deje de admirarlo, en especial al mechón tan lindo que sobresale, que es algo así como una antenita muy llamativa y dulce —toda ella es dulce, no obstante—.

Y luego está de nuevo su sonrisa. ¡Ah, la adora tanto! Sus dientes de leche hacen una perfecta fila y esa expresión le ilumina el día como si se tratase de un sol hecho persona.

La risa que le sigue es el canto de un ave majestuosa y también—

(_Tic, tic, tic..._

_Cada vez es más adicto._)

le encantaría guardarla de alguna forma. A esa risa, a esa sonrisa.

* * *

A Norman le encanta la sonrisa de Emma.

A sus once años ya tiene la certeza de que no solo le gusta, sino que la ama. Ama su risa, ama su sonrisa, ama todo de ella.

La ama a ella.

Y no quiere verla llorando. No quiere verla sufriendo. No quiere verla hacer esas expresiones dolorosas nunca más. Porque ahora sabe que las odia a pesar de que vengan de ella. Así que desea hacerla feliz, desea cumplir su sueño de vivir más allá de los doce años en ese mundo habitado por demonios, y trata de todo lo posible para que funcione un escape imposible y la jovencita siga sonriendo. Mueve hilos, traza caminos, crea puentes, destruye barreras y corta correas. Clava los dedos finos a un manto polvoriento que es una existencia (que no duraría mucho) enterrada en mentiras y enreda sus dedos en las cuerdas de las vidas de los otros seres.

Todo es necesario, todo es útil, todo está bien —y mal mal mal—.

Se lastima un poco a sí mismo, y no importa.

Rompe un poco con la hermandad de Ray, y no importa.

Imagina un asesinato hacia esa persona que lo crió, y no importa.

(_No sabe, no se da cuenta de que no está—_)

Emma está contenta, con ello está bien. Emma está a salvo, está muy bien. Emma sonríe de nuevo llena de esperanza, jamás estuvo más bien.

Hasta que de pronto se rompe la puerta de cristal que ha construido al rededor como su escudo y éste hace un sonido espeluznante —como huesos quebrándose en un sólo segundo—. Todo se derrumba con el aleteo de una mariposa y las palabras tan dulces y a su vez tan venenosas que deja salir Mamá, siendo ella tan parecida en ese momento a una cruel serpiente jugando con ratoncitos que pronto serán su almuerzo (o el de los demonios, aunque en realidad no cree ver alguna diferencia). Y ahí siente la picadura directo en el corazón, la ponzoña queda clavada en su pecho y él se ahoga en desesperación.

Todo ha salido mal. Va a morir.

Ya no va a ver la sonrisa de Emma.

(_no está bien. Nada está bien_.)

Así que no le queda de otra que usar su última estrategia.

Sólo espera que ella le despida con una de sus muecas tan alegres.

—Emma, por favor, sonríe.

Y eso hace, aunque hay lágrimas también en medio, pero no le importa. Ella sigue siendo hermosa con esa expresión.

Se va feliz.

* * *

A Norman le encanta aún la sonrisa de Emma.

Porque todavía no ha muerto.

Y regresa al juego al que llama existencia. Jamás ha salido de él, en realidad, por lo que es divertido ver las expresiones de atrocidad en sus víctimas de carne podrida y almas infernales. Ama tanto esas caras que ha terminado por volverse un poco adicto a ellas.

(_Pero aún necesita de la sonrisa de ella. Nada más se compara a eso_.)

Así que su mente crea estrategias silenciosas y sus manos rebuscan entre las cuevas los cuerpos de esos seres tan horrorosos, y una vez los sujeta entre sus dedos de blanca y pacíficamente muerte —que no se merecen—, los estruja y los dobla cuales juguetes de trapo hasta hacerlos una masa de inmundicia más asquerosa de lo que ya eran. Y eso lo hace reír tanto, el resultado lo hace carcajearse, porque es irónico que terminen justo como los niños-_ratasdelaboratorio_ con los que han experimentado tantas veces sin remordimiento alguno.

—El karma es duro, eh —suspira en tanto sus labios se curvean en los lados y sus ojos de zafiro se iluminan como astros de averno bestial, donde descansan los entes más peligrosos que alguna mente humana jamás llegaría a comprender o contener. Norman los mantiene satisfechos dentro de sí y se limpia las manos manchadas de carmesí pútrido en el delantal—. Supongo que hasta aquí está bien.

Observa su creación un momento.

Hay restos de carne y órganos regados por toda la mesa. El goteo de un intento de alma hace eco en la habitación. La expresión de la cabeza cercenada que se levanta en medio de la masacre asquerosa tiene una forma de espanto tan repulsiva que hasta darían ganas de vomitar.

Pero el niño ángel solamente sigue sonriendo.

(_Sus alas pierden plumas porque han sido mancilladas por las salpicaduras de un pecado monstruoso._)

Es cierto, no se compara ni se comparará jamás a la sonrisa de Emma. Pero le llena de satisfacción.

Norman ama la sonrisa de Emma.

Y quiere verla de nuevo. Quiere admirarla otra vez ahora que tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo, porque Emma en realidad está allí y no es un sueño ni una ilusión anhelante. Ella de verdad está ahí, viva, enfrente suyo a solo unos pasos de distancia. No ha cambiado nada y su encuentro al comienzo había sido lo más hermoso del mundo, y tiene derecho a decir que se ha vuelto incluso más bella que antes.

Y cuando la ve sonreír es preciosa, de nuevo. Ama su sonrisa, ama su risa, la ama a ella y quiere seguir haciéndolo por el resto de su vida.

Pero entonces—

(_Tic, tic, tic... _

_Algo ha salido de control, ¿no crees?_)

Entonces ella descubre sus manos manchadas en rojo y sus orbes de esmeralda de repente le observan de una manera que no logra comprender. ¿Es sorpresa acaso? ¿Confusión? ¿Miedo?

No, no podía ser miedo. Era más como...

_Dolor_.

Y no le gusta, ya lo sabe, no le gusta esa expresión en ella. Emma no debería tenerla, Emma debería ser feliz siempre, sonreír siempre.

Emma debía sonreír para él por siempre.

—Oh, Emma...

(El petirrojo quiere escaparse de sus manos temblorosas, y no queriéndole hacer daño, no le queda de otra que encerrarlo en una perfecta jaula de oro.

Estará a salvo así. Nadie le hará daño jamás.)

—Por favor, Emma, ilumina mi día de nuevo. Por favor, Emma, sonríe para mí.

La niña de veranos eternos levanta la cabeza en dirección al niño que se ha convertido en un ángel (de la muerte). Las cadenas en sus manos y pies son de un acero que no podrá deshacer ni con el calor del sol puesto que han sido hechas por la misma luna, quien siempre astuta, roba la luz del astro mayor. Y ella hace un sonido desde su garganta desgarrada que suena más a un lamento de animalillo herido que a un cántico precioso que esperaría escuchar de nuevo algún día de esos.

Sus orbes de esmeralda valiosa se llenan de galaxias líquidas y sus labios se aprietan. Hay un brillo especial brotando de su interior. No es alegría ni nada parecido, es más como.

—No.

_Odio_.

(_El petirrojo no quiere cantar nunca más._)

Norman hace una expresión triste y desalentada. Sus manos de papel se dirigen con cautela al rostro de muñeca mancillada y acaricia con suavidad la piel de crema. La ninfa salvaje quiere regalarle algo de dolor pero no puede moverse, así que él simplemente puede suspirar.

—Emma, por favor, necesito que sonrías para mí —pide, ruega, con los ojitos desilusionados y tristes y rotos como su propia mente al pasar de los años estando en medio de las garras de seres de pesadilla, quienes le quebraron y él a ellos en recompensa. Siente que se derrumbará si ella no hace algo al respecto—. Sonríe para mí.

(_Tic, tic, tic... _

_Se acabaron las dosis de la botella, ya no queda nada._)

Emma entonces vuelve a llorar en silencio y tuerce los labios en el fantasma de una sonrisa de antaño. Ni siquiera es la mísera sombra de lo que fue alguna vez, pero ya es suficiente de esa manera.

—Gracias, Emma.

—Te odio, Norman.

Él es quien sonríe alegre esta vez.

—Y yo te amo, Emma.

* * *

_¿fin?_


End file.
